dragonagefanonofficialfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorian Pavus
Magister Dorian Pavus is a Magister, a member of the Magistrate, and a former Imperial Embassador. He briefly worked with the Council of the Inquisition, and helped bring their influence to the Tevinter Imperium. He is the son of the late Magister Halward Pavus, and the head of House Pavus. Background Dorian was born to the prestigious House Pavus of Qarinus in the Tevinter Imperium to Magister Halward Pavus and Anaea Therisian, the powerful family that ruled Qarinus and it's vassals. An only child, Dorian was raised with many luxuries and many responsibilities, and as the son of a Magister, he was expected to fulfill the expectations of one of his class. As is traditional among wealthy Tevinter families, Dorian was tutoured, and recieved his education from Magister Gereon Alexius. He lived in his mentor's family estate for four years, where he eventually earned a position as a speaker in the Minrathous University and became a social fixture. He spent a great deal of time attending balls, parties, and gatherings with foreign royalty. However, after Dorian was revealed to be in a relationship with Aelxius' son, his father lost his position on the council to the Archon and House Pavus was disgraced. Involvement Epilogue Dorian returned to Tevinter to take his father's place in the Magistrate. He proved to be a popular leader in the Imperium, and the people found they could rely on him to support them when the Magistrate remained self interested. Although many of his policies were controversial, he ultimately maintained stability and brought new found freedom to the country. As rumors flew about the Imperium's infighting, Dorian was often a voice of resistance against corruption. Along with Magister Maevaris Tilani, he formed a group called the Lucerni to reform the Tevinter Imperium. Many came to appreciate his democratic views and ability to recognize that issues facing the people would pose problems for the Magistrate as well, if left unchecked. He was fondly remembered for his common touch, as he even showed an unheard of compassion for the subjugated elves, and introduced legislation that prevented the enslavement of elves who were not born into the trade. He was also an advocate for the integration of Tal-Vashoth into Tevinter society, and holds a strong stance against the Qun and it's followers. High approval Those fighting by Magister Pavus's side noted that he kept in constant communication with the Inquisitor. Romanced Magister Pavus's allies said that his greatest strength lay in the lover he left in the South, but still conversed with via message. Some claimed to see the Inquisitor on the streets of Minrathous on occasion, sneaking into the heart of Tevinter. Personality Although he seems shallow and petty to many upon first impression, Dorian is an anomaly among his peers and countrymen for his taboo views, and general disdain for the Magistrate and noble caste from which he came. As a teenager he behaved arrogantly, he was destined to join the Magistrate, was a candidate to become Archon of the Imperium, and he developed a superiority complex because of it. Dorian empathizes with the soldiers, labourers, and craftsmen who face systemic discrimination due to their lineage, and they identified with him because of his alienation from the nobility and his reputation as a pariah of House Pavus. He advocated for the freedoms of elves and Tal-Vashoth in the Imperium, and would create a society where expatriates could find a place to settle. Although he embraces the cause of the people, he took for granted the amount of luxuries he was afforded due to his upbringing, which included the significant wealth, luxury items, and considerable power he held even as a young man. As he grew older, he became more distant from his father as the two began to clash over Dorian's responsibilities to his family and the obligation he had to fill his father's position, which implies he has little restraint, enforced by the fact that he risked his father's legacy and his political future for a short lived relationship. One of his defining traits is his affinity for expensive goods, luxury clothing & jewelry, and isolated estates. Despite his irreverence towards the pomp of nobility, Dorian respects and enjoys the ceremony of court machinations, and has found himself at the center of it many times. As with each appointment to political office or title bestowed, a portrait of the recipient is painted in traditional ceremonial court garb, and as a result of his numerous political appointments and noble heritage, Dorian has amassed quite a collection of expensive paintings which he displays with pride. Career & Political Agenda Born to take a seat among the Magistrate and rule Qarinus, Dorian was a valuable ally even as a youth. He continued to prove his worth as he took his father's place, and improved ties with foreign nations and powerful political forces. Dorian believes that slavery is a necessary part of Tevinter society, and that elves should remain in servitude to human mages. He shares the perspective of slaves who fear life in poverty as an alternative to slavery, and thus draws the conclusion that slavery is beneficial for both the slave & slaver, in addition to the economic growth trafficking brings. Some of his policies include: * Integrating Tal-Vashoth separatists into Tevinter society, which led to increased economic growth in the private military sector and a greater military force throughout the nation. * Continuing opposition towards the spread of the Qun, he lead through a great deal of expeditions to retake Par Vollen and defend allied Free Marcher states from the invading Qunari forces. * Creating a private market for the slave trade in the Imperium, creating a disturbance in criminal slave trafficking. Expanding the private market slave trade to overseas industry in Orlais, where they are typically employed as indentured servants. * Support for private industrialization of the working caste, and the development of a reliable economy for the lower classes. Dorian reinstated relations with Kirkwall, following the election of Viscount Garret Amell, who was famous in the Imperium for leading the front against the Qunari Invasion of Kirkwall. This generated a considerable amount of sentiment from anti-Qun advocates, and provided Dorian a stake in foreign affairs and diplomatic relations among the Free Marcher states. This lead to great international policy changes in the Imperium and resulted in the eventual reform of the state mandated slave trade in the Imperium. Family & Lineage Dorian was born to the late Magister Halward Pavus, and was groomed to take his place in the Magisterium since his youth, and thus was a desirable ally from the time he was a teenager. Growing up he was arranged to marry a number of young noblewomen at different times for the sake of a political alliance between noble families in the Imperium, and while nothing ever came of these arrangements it is clear that Dorian was an important figure in Tevinter politics even as a child. Despite his strained relationship with both his parents, he and his late father, Halward Pavus, both held each other in high regard. His father even appointed him his successor to his seat in the Magistrate, and ruler of Qarinus. He also maintained close ties with his family's distant relatives in noble families from the Free Marches and Nevarra, which provided him with a considerable amount of influence to which he accredits the bulk of his power in the Magistrate. In spite of Dorian's dismissal of political marriages, they have served his family well in the past: he has close ties with Free Marcher and Nevarran noble families, both of whom have kept him in a strong position within the Inquisition, a 4th cousin of Lord Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan and, 2nd cousin of Duke Sandral Anais of Cumberland in Nevarra.. His family holds power throughout the Free Marches, Nevarra, the Imperium, and even have great influence in the Orlesian Empire and Ferelden. Trivia * Gallery Embassador Dorian Pavus of the Imperium.jpg Lord Dorian Pavus of the Imperium.jpg